


Mood Swings

by lady_illiya



Series: axgweek 2013 [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, prepare for cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 16:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_illiya/pseuds/lady_illiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gendry gets his first dose of Ayra with mood swings. My Abandon entry for axgweek 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mood Swings

**Author's Note:**

> Here's one that short and cute! It took me awhile to come up with something for this prompt, but I like how it turned out. Hope you like it too!

He found her crying in the bathroom, hunched over next to the toilet, holding onto a small cup.

He couldn’t help it, he burst out laughing.

She turned the full force of her death glare on him, which wasn’t all that effective given her puffy red face. He sobered up, it was a serious affair after all. He crouched down, hugging her to him, he figured he should give her time until she was ready to talk.

After a couple more sniffles, she started speaking. “It’s just so horrible, I mean, he was so young! So full of life… It was like he didn’t even try to fight for more time. I needed more time Gendry, why didn’t he consider that?!?!” Her voice was losing the sadness and turning into anger, “How could he just abandon us like this! It’s not fair!” She snuggled her face into Gendry’s chest and made growled when she realized his chest was shaking with silent laughter.

“Arya,” he said laughing, “it was just a fish! You had it for all of a month and never even named it. You were so annoyed when Jon showed up with it.”

She sniffled, “I know, I know! I shouldn’t be sad, I wouldn’t be either, this is so not normal of me.” She pouted up at him.

“It is now though, the doctor did warn you to expect mood swings.” He reached and gently rubbed his hand over Arya’s protruding belly. “Now how about we give little Goldie a proper funeral.” He reached forward and slowly took the cup with the upside down goldfish in it and gently, as gently as one could in this kind of situation, dumped the fish in the toilet. He patted Arya on the back, and then unceremoniously flushed it.

She was sniffing though, “Arya, what’s this really about?”

She put her hand on top of Gendry’s, where it rested on her stomach and intertwined it. “I’m worried. I lost my father when I was so young. What if something happens and she gets left alone too?”

His heart fell a little, and he pulled her tight against him; “Arya, I can’t promise nothing bad will ever happen, but _he_ ,” she huffed a laugh at that, “will always be loved and cared for.” He placed a kiss on her head and said softly, “I will _never_ leave you.”

“Good. Because I feel like sushi and peanut butter. Will you go pick some up?” She pulled away from him, grinning at his dumbfounded expression. She blinked her eyes innocently at him until he groaned, standing to go grab his keys. He was halfway out the door before she called out again.

“Oh! And pickles!!”

 


End file.
